


Children's love

by LoLa_Chad



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Just a Mention, M/M, Sokka is a true bisexual disaster since childhood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoLa_Chad/pseuds/LoLa_Chad
Summary: Сокка может сгореть со стыда прямо сейчас.Кажется под ним вот вот расплавиться пол, и он провалиться вниз.И знаете, это звучит как не самый плохой вариант развития событий.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Children's love

После столетней войны дела шли медленно и относительно спокойно. Если не считать несколько десятков покушений на нового Лорда Огня Зуко. Но даже они не могли омрачить тот факт, что война была окончена и большая часть мира смогла выдохнуть. Большинство даже не пугала перспектива восстановления после войны, потому что война пугала больше. Так что когда выдалось свободное время, хотя на самом деле его никогда не было, Сокка забрал Зуко на Южный полюс. Чтобы юный Лорд, а по совместительству и его парень, смог отдохнуть от всех этих покушений. Никто, конечно не гарантировал, что и на Южном полюсе он будет в безопасности, но Сокка предпочитал об этом не думать.

— Чертовски холодно, — Сокка улыбается на ворчание Зуко. Подойдя целует его в щеку, поправляя одну из парок которые были сделаны специально для Зуко, на заказ. Но даже они не могли сравниться с парками которые делали на Южном полюсе. Сокка решил по приезду сперва найти Зуко хорошую парку, чтобы он не мерз: — Как ты вообще выдерживаешь? — продолжает он жаловаться, пряча нос в не самый теплый для юга мех, которым был обшит капюшон.

— Да ладно тебе, — Сокка легкомысленно отмахнулся, — мне примерно так же было жарко в первые недели в Нации Огня.

— Сомневаюсь, — Сокка не уверен, что это был именно Зуко. Потому что он полностью спрятался в капюшоне, прикрыв щеки руками в перчатках. Попытки согреться не возымели успеха. Если бы он изначально знал на, что подписывается приплывая сюда, то точно не помогал бы с таким рвением разгружать их багаж.

Он был рад за отца и Бато ещё после окончания войны. В отличии от своей сестры, Катары, он сразу же принял Бато как нового члена семьи. Хотя, казалось, он всегда был частью их семьи и сейчас просто стал им более официально. Катара же, ну, Сокка не брался утверждать, что было на уме у неё. Кажется она любила Бато точно так же и отца, но все ещё считала это предательством их матери или что-то подобное. Сокка до конца не знает как именно она примирилась с этим, да и не хотел он знать, если честно. Его волновало только счастье отца и Бато, потому что если счастлива его семья, то счастлив и он.

Но сейчас, сидя перед костром и слушая рассказ отца он хочет провалиться под лед. И пусть он там пробудет сто лет, прямо как Аанг. Который так же сидит напротив и бессовестно хихикает, хотя и пытается это скрыть. Зуко замечает как Сокка сжимает в руках свою тарелку с морским черносливом, закидывая по одной в рот. Он смущен, кончики его ушей забавно покраснели.

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает с улыбкой, подвинувшись ближе пока остальные заняты своей едой.

— Угу, — бурчит Сокка, отправляя сразу несколько фруктов себе в рот, лишь бы не разговаривать.

— Он был таким забавным, когда говорил это, — Хакода смеется, а Сокка всё так же хочет провалиться сквозь лед, но, кажется не одному ему неловко. Бато, сидящий рядом с вождём, тоже смущенно смотрит вниз, на свою тарелку бульона.

— Всё ещё не могу поверить, что ты хотел выйти замуж за Бато, — когда Аанг повторяет это, Катара сидящая возле него не выдерживает. До этого она старался сдержаться тактично закрывая рот рукой чтобы не расстраивать брата, но сейчас она тоже смеется.

— Мне было пять лет! — возмущается Сокка, в попытках оправдать себя, — Ты вообще хотела чтобы папа стал твоим мужем, и ничего! — Катара продолжает смеяться, совсем не реагируя на слова Сокки. Хотя, к её чести, она чуть успокаивается, теперь лишь тихо хихикая.

— Это было и правда мило, — наконец произнёс Бато, который до этого молчал. Все сразу посмотрели на него.

— Что именно? — сразу спросил Зуко. Он не впервые находился на семейных встречах вместе с Соккой, но интересные истории про его детство слышал впервой.

— Как Сокка пытался сделать обручальное ожерелье, — посмеивается Бато и да. Сокка хочет провалиться под лёд прямо сейчас. Во имя Туи и Ла! Он готов поверить в духов и отвергнуть науку на всю свою оставшуюся жизнь если духи спасут его от этого стыда. Сокка отставляет миску с черносливом и быстро прячет пылающее лицо накрываясь капюшоном парки и натягивая его на лицо по бокам.

— Он пытался сделать, что? — недоверчиво переспросил Хакода, переводя удивленный взгляд со своего сына на своего, теперь уже мужа, и обратно на сына. Бато вздыхает с улыбкой, отворачивая рукав парки и снимая с руки старый потрепанный браслет, протянув его Коде. Неумело исполосованный камень, какие-то непонятные четыре узора и ещё один по центру и привязан он был именно на ленту, без отверстия

— Он подошел ко мне и сказал, что обязательно выйдет за меня замуж когда станет взрослым и сильным воином и отдал мне вот это, — Сокка пищит. Катара уже перестала смеяться с улыбкой смотря из-за плеча Бато на неумелое ожерелье в руках отца, Аанг тоже смотрит, с интересом. Зуко единственный кто подвинулся ближе к спрятавшемуся Сокке, осторожно убирая одну руку от его лица. Он ласково целует его в пальцы и опускает эту руку, заглядывая в чужой капюшон. Сокка зажмурился, и на лице у него очаровательный румянец. Не часто такое увидишь, обычно это он смущает Зуко. Да и смутить Сокку было очень трудно. Но сейчас это он прятался от Зуко и своей семьи как маленький ребенок, словно если он никого не видит значит никто и его не видит.

— Хэй, — Зуко улыбнулся когда Сокка взглянул на него, — всё нормально? Ты в порядке?

— Я не хочу больше об этом говорить, — бурчит Сокка, смотря в сторону от Зуко пока его отец вместе с Катарой, Аангом и Бато рассматривают его подарок более чем десятилетней давности.

— Тогда мы можем пойти в твою комнату, — предлагает Зуко и Сокка кивает, поспешно поднимаясь на ноги и убегая в свою комнату. Зуко встает следом, поблагодарив Бато в поклоне за вкусный ужин и идёт вслед за Соккой. Хакода провожает их спины не читаемым взглядом и отдает ожерелье обратно Бато. Тот обвязывает его вокруг руки где оно было и раньше. Катара и Аанг тоже почти сразу извиняются и выбегают на улицу. Они остаются одни.

— Почему ты мне не сказал, что Сокка сделал тебе обручальное ожерелье? — Бато посмеивается пока Хакода складывает руки на груди словно это его действительно обидело.

— Не будь ребенком, Кода, — и Хакода сразу расслабляет руки, обвивая ими талию Бато, прижимая мужчину к себе, — Кода?

— М? — ворчит в шею любимого. Бато каким-то образом изворачивается и стукает пустой, но грязной, тарелкой по его груди.

— Ты собираешь посуду, — и извернувшись из объятий уходит, оставляя Хакоду разбираться с беспорядком.

Тем временем в личной комнате Сокки, он свернулся калачиком на шкуре и прижался ко льду, который служил стеной. Лёд конечно был за ещё одной шкурой, чтобы было тепло, но всё равно. Он игнорировал руку Зуко, который лежал прямо за спиной и обнимал за талию.

— Тебя так смутил этот рассказ.

— Да меня смутил этот рассказ! — Зуко быстро убирает руку ложась прямо. Он был готов к такой реакции и поэтому только приподнял бровь. Сокка подорвался в сидячее положение и почти сразу стушевался.

— Я не знаю, просто, — прикусывает губу, — просто это было таким, — он неловко возиться с пальцами внизу, перебирая их от смущения, — это была очень личная история, — он вновь краснеет, отворачиваясь в сторону.

— Бато тебе правда нравился? — улыбнулся Зуко, с радостью замечая кивок когда Сокка решается поделиться с ним такой сокровенной тайной.

— Ну, он был самым высоким в племени, то есть, прямо очень высоким! Ну, ты его видел. Но представь, что тебе пять лет и ты смотришь на кого-то такого высокого. И, ну, он всегда носил меня на плечах, особенно когда показывал сияние. И, — Сокка продолжает краснеть, румянец тянется вниз по шее и Зуко, привстав поддается вперед, чтобы быть ближе к Сокке, — и Катара всегда была у папы на плечах, а я у Бато., поэтому я был выше чем она, как бы она не старалась. А ещё он так хорошо владел оружием и, я думаю папа тоже классно дрался, но Бато он…ну…

— Что-то типа твоего кумира? — Сокка едва заметно кивает, — ты прямо как те фанаты и фанатки Аанг на острове Киоши.

— Эй! — Зуко посмеивается с возмущенного лица Сокки. Сокка быстро расслабляется замечая улыбку своего возлюбленного и падает назад, на плечо Зуко. Удобно устраивается и прижимается. Зуко обнимает его, решая, что сегодня успокаивающие объятья во сне нужны именно Сокке, а не ему.

— Спокойной ночи, — бормочет Сокка ему в шею и Зуко повернув голову целует его в лоб, шепча в ответ:

— Добрых снов, любовь моя, — и пока Сокка не уснул, он добавляет, — почему у Бато есть обручальное ожерелье, а у меня нет?

— Его делают на помолвку, — бормочет Сокка сонным голосом.

— Но ты же с Бато не помолвлен, а ожерелье у него есть.

— Агх, — Сокка открывает глаза, — мне было пять лет! Я не знал, что делаю!

Зуко слабо улыбается, когда Сокка замолкает замечая его самодовольную ухмылку.

— Ой, да пошёл ты, — бурчит Сокка обратно закрывая глаза.

— Тебе тоже сладких снов, моя радость.

  
~~~

  
_Когда Сокке было пять_

Маленький мальчик сидел недалеко от дома где были его мама и папа. И сестра, конечно. Катара в последнее время много плакала и поэтому её часто держали дома. А Сокка сбегал из дома за угол и доставал камешек который он нашел и ножик который ему подарил отец, когда Сокке исполнилось пять. Он усердно пытался выцарапать на камешке лапку волка. Не то чтобы он раньше видел лапку волка. Он просто видел следы которые ему показал однажды отец и Сокка решил, что это похоже на лапу волка. Никто ему не сказал, что это был след полярного пса-медведя. Или всё же Хакода сказал, но Сокка решил это забыть. Не важно. Главное, что получалось у него очень даже неплохо. Он так считал.

Сокка думал сделать дырочку для ленточки, которая раньше была лентой для его волос. Но он сказал, что потерял её в снегу. _Он был хитрым и теперь у него была лишняя ленточка_. Но посмотрев на камушек сейчас он понял, что не сможет сделать аккуратную дырочку. Может ему понравится и то как это выглядит сейчас? Сокка надеялся, что ему понравится. Хорошо хоть ленточка была длинной, так что он смог крепко обвязать камешек. Даже использовал один из узлов которому его научил Бато. Спрятав ножик в карман, Сокка прячет готовое ожерелье в другой кармашек и бежит со всех ног к месту на котором обычно тренируются воины.

— Куда-то собрался? — сильная рука подхватывает его едва он успевает пробежать даже одну шестую пути.

— Пап! — возмущенно и со смехом кричит Сокка, брыкаясь в отцовских объятьях, — ну пап! Всё, хватит, мне нужно бежать.

— И что могут быть за дела у такого маленького воина как ты? — Сокка посмотрел на отца, который не собирался его отпускать и решил не упускать возможность бесплатно прокатится у него на руках. Теперь на руках у папы каталась только Катара. Так что он расслабляется и обнимает отца за шею, положив голову ему на плечо.

— Я могу посмотреть как ты тренируешь воинов? Пожалуйста, — Сокка хочет чтобы его лицо выглядело умилительно, но кажется обычного «пожалуйста» для Хакоды более чем достаточно.

Их иглу постепенно удаляется, так же как и сама деревня и слышаться крики, смех и ругань. Хакода опускает сына на снег, приказывая стоять тут. Сокка обещает, кивнув головой и едва Хакода отходит перебегает на другое место, ища глазами Бато. Он прячется за сугробом. И надеется что его не видно. Он как воин, прячется. Воины что тренируются решают не обращать внимание на волчий хвост Сокки, что торчит прямо из-за сугроба. Да и мальчик не сильно заботится о шуме который издает, громко сопя и скрипя снегом когда перебегает с одного места на другое. Несколько мужчин смотрят на Бато, который закатывает на это глаза. Нужно быть слепым или Хакодой чтобы не заметить как Сокка восхищается Бато. Похоже, как раз только Хакода и не замечает и поэтому не может издеваться над своим другом. Иначе каламбурам не было бы конца и края.

Бато прекращает тренировку, подходя к сугробу за которым прячется Сокка и присаживается на корточки рядом с ним.

— От кого прячешься? — Сокка вскрикивает от неожиданности, отскочив в сторону. А после узнав Бато начинает шарить по карманам, под его заинтересованный взгляд. Он достает наконец что-то. Сжимает это в своих маленьких ручках и подходит обратно к Бато протягивая камешек перевязанный ленточкой. Бато осторожно забирает его из рук Сокки, пока тот смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

— И что это? — С интересом.

— Это…это как у мамы! — слишком громко кричит Сокка, после понижая голос.

— Как у мамы? — переспросил Бато на всякий случай.

— Да! Когда я стану взрослым и сильным воином я обязательно выйду за тебя замуж, вот, — он показывает на камешек в руках опешившего Бато, — это лапка волка, — Бато не видел тут лапку волка, но если Сокка говорит, что это она, то так тому и быть, — а мы как стая, значит лапка волка это символ силы, прямо как ты, — он переводит пальчик с камешка на Бато, а после на себя, — и как я.

Несколько парней на площадке уже перестали тренироваться с тихим хихиканьем наблюдая за разговором Сокки и Бато. Бато смотрит на ожерелье в своих руках ещё немного времени, после чего слабо улыбается и обвязывает его вокруг руки, закрепляя чтобы не потерять.

— Но только если ты станешь сильным и храбрым воином, хорошо? — серьезно спрашивает Бато и Сокка твердо кивает головой. Бато поднимается на ноги, уже собираясь вернутся к тренировке, когда слышит за своей спиной быстрые удаляющиеся шаги, а после крик Сокки:

— Папа! Я выхожу замуж за Бато! Папа!

Парни не выдерживают и начинают смеяться в голос. Бато смотрит на удивленного Хакоду, который подхватывает своего возбужденного сына. И смотрит на него. Бато только улыбается закатывая глаза, подавляя хихиканье.

_И Хакода улыбается ему в ответ._


End file.
